This invention relates to skin care compositions.
More particularly, the present invention relates to topical compositions for the skin.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns topical compositions for clearing the complexion of acne and blemishes.
The skin is considered the largest organ of the human body. It functions as a barrier to separate the human organism from environmental contaminates and detrimental organisms. Skin is an efficient barrier, often necessitating penetration to introduce a substance, such as a pharmaceutical, to underlying tissue. Substances have been developed to penetrate the skin on a molecular level. These substances are employed to carrying other substances through the barrier that is the skin. These substances and compositions are typically not employed to treat the skin, but rather to introduce a substance to the human organism through the skin without mechanical penetration.
Skin also provides an esthetic appeal beyond the merely functional when clear and healthy. Skin care products have long been known and used to promote healthy skin. Care of the skin is typical accomplished through topical application of a composition, as differentiated from a transdermal transport substance. Topical compositions to promote healthy skin include moisturizing lotions, exfoliating compounds, acne lotions, and steroid applications such as hydrocortisone creams. Moisturizing lotions can result in greasy or oily skin. Often, this will result in acne and other blemishes. Additionally, make-up applied over moisturizing lotion or oily skin will often slip into disarray and need to be repaired frequently. Acne lotions often dry the skin, and while somewhat effective, take a long time to act. Cortisone or other steroid creams are extremely effective, but can have adverse long-term effects and are best employed sparingly.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved topical composition for skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a topical composition for clearing the complexion of skin.
And another object of the invention is to provide a topical composition that will prepare the skin for long lasting make-up.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a topical composition applicable to skin for clearing the complexion. The topical composition includes magnesium hydroxide, witch hazel, and an analgesic. In a specific aspect, the analgesic includes acetaminophen. The topical composition is proportioned so the magnesium hydroxide includes 10 parts, the witch hazel includes 4 parts, and the analgesic includes less than 0.5 parts.
In a further embodiment, the topical composition includes magnesium hydroxide, witch hazel, an alcohol and an analgesic. In a specific aspect, the alcohol includes isopropyl alcohol. The topical composition is proportioned so the magnesium hydroxide includes 10 parts, the witch hazel includes 1 part, the alcohol includes 1 part and the analgesic includes less than 0.5 parts.
Also provided is a method of preparing the topical composition.
This invention includes a topical composition for application to skin. While primarily for use on facial skin, it will be understood that the topical composition can be applied to the skin in substantially any location on the body. The composition quickly reduces the inflammation caused by acne or other blemishes, and promotes healing of the skin. The composition also prepares oily skin for the application of make-up, increasing the effective lifetime of the applied make-up and reducing the necessity of repairing damaged or disarrayed make-up.
The topical composition includes milk of magnesia (magnesium hydroxide), an analgesic such as acetaminophen, an alcohol such as isopropyl alcohol and witch hazel (Hamamelis water). Witch hazel is a liniment made from the twigs and bark of plants from the genus Hamamelis. A mixture of these ingredients forms a composition which when applied to the skin will promote clearing of acne and other blemishes. Inflammation is quickly eliminated with complete healing following soon after. The composition includes generally 10 parts milk of magnesia, 1 part witch hazel, 1 part alcohol, and less than 0.5 part acetaminophen. As will be described presently, alcohol can be omitted. In this instance, the proportion of witch hazel is increased to approximately 4 parts. The amount of each element can vary to some degree, although the effectiveness will be adversely impacted. The most effective mixtures are provided in the following examples.